


Synonyms

by Tortellini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Freudian Elements, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: You know what they are, right? They're weird. The boys discuss them.Oneshot/drabble





	Synonyms

"Synonyms are weird." Percy said out loud. "You know? Because if you invite some to your cottage in the forest it sounds cozy. But if I invite you to my cabin in the woods then you're going to die."

Leo nodded. "My favorite is 'butt dial' versus 'booty call'." There was such a huge difference between the two, to say the least. 

Jason however was not too amused. He rolled his eyes. "It's called connotations, guys."

"Also!" Leo piped up again. Now he was grinning. "'Forgive me father for I have sinned' and 'sorry daddy I've been naughty'."

"GOOD NEWS everyone." Frank interrupted, his face beet red, "Language has now been canceled!"

 


End file.
